When Watching Becomes Touching
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor arrives in London, 2007 where he knows that his Tenth regeneration is often. So with that being known, why is it he can't stay in the TARDIS? Ten/Eleven


_Yeah, I went there. I've wrote Rory/Doctor, Tencest, I might as well right a Ten/Eleven story; it's actually quite a cute thought. Yes I know, I'm messed up in the head. xD_

_I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it and if you don't like slash don't read this because it contains a lot of it. Okay, we good? Alright, enjoy. :D  
_

* * *

There were many rules that the Doctor was taught about the space-time continuum. Most rules he ignored but a few, a _very_ few he actually followed such as never traveling to the same time as a past regeneration. Yet now as he sets the time coordinates for London, 2037, the TARDIS malfunctions sending him to London, 2007. Inwardly, the Doctor knew that he shouldn't leave his TARDIS for fear that he would run into his tenth regeneration but he just couldn't stay away.

He walked down a familiar street, silently watching the thin, lanky man in pinstripes walk alone his hands in his pockets. The Doctor knew the dangers but he just couldn't stop.

The tenth regeneration whipped around, smiling brightly at the eleventh, unaware that this was the man of his future. "Any particular reason you're following me?"

Eleven's eyes widened, "Uh…uh…" He swallowed down the painful lump in his throat, "I wasn't."

Ten smiled a slightly flirtatious smile, _'My was I this…flirty?' _Eleven thought to himself. He had never thought of himself as a flirtatious man but now standing in front of his past self he can't help but think of how…_inviting_ he was. "Well if that wasn't following I'm not to sure what is." He stuck out his hand, "I'm the Doctor."

"You can call me erm…Eleven."

Ten rose an eyebrow, _'My God he's beautiful,'_ There were rules about meeting a past or future self, never touch them. Yet Eleven couldn't help but reach his hand out to meet the other, thriving with a electric shock ran up his arm. He bit his hip, he shouldn't be thinking about himself in such a way. "Eleven eh?" Ten gave him another warm smile, "Well Eleven, care to join me for a drink?"

Eleven looked at Ten, his eyes as wide as saucers. Was he…_hitting _on himself? _'This is wrong,'_ his head told him a million times but he just couldn't pull away from Ten's soulful, chocolate brown eyes. Before he could even register the thought, Eleven said, "Okay."

The pair walked relatively close, Ten doing much of the talking. Eleven attempted to hold back his chuckle at his younger self, _'His rambling is quite cute.'_

Ten looked at Eleven, his eyebrow once again eloquently rose in question; a teasing smile was on his face. "Do you find me amusing?"

"Just a bit, but…I like it." Eleven mumbled out, a blush crossing his pale features.

Ten smiled, "You're very familiar, have we met before?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't think so." Ten gave Eleven a look but let the subject drop as they entered the small, basically empty café. They sat in the booth in the back, away from the other customers dotted about the room. They sat across from each other, each of them eying the other with interest. Eleven's breath increased at the sight of Ten's probing eyes, what would happen if he found out? Ten was just about the ask a question but thankfully at that time the server came over. Soon, too soon in Eleven's eyes, the server left again leaving the two of them alone once more.

"I'm trying to figure you out," Ten admitted, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers.

"How's it coming along?" Ten leaned forward, dangerously close to Eleven, yet neither of them thought to pull away. He smirked and then moved back. Eleven cocked his head to the side, "That's all I get, a smirk? Was I that cocky?" Eleven muttered to himself, shaking his head.

The two of them talked for hours, the time going by like seconds. When the owner told them to get out because it was an hour past closing, both Ten and Eleven chuckled and moved their conversation out onto the London streets. They walked closely together, their arms almost touching. Eleven cautiously lowered his hand to his counterparts, smiling when Ten interlaced their fingers together.

The two of them moved to a bench, sitting extremely close. Ten wrapped his arm around Eleven's shoulder, Eleven resting his head on Ten's shoulder. "We could go anywhere," Ten whispered, his cheek against Eleven's head. "Anywhere we wanted, no one could tell us to stop."

Eleven stiffened up, he hadn't thought of this. Why couldn't he be his own companion? They would never have to leave each other and they would never get bored with each other, who else to better to banter with than yourself. Eleven took a deep breath then looked at Ten, his dark eyes shinning brightly. Eleven nodded and before he could control himself pressed his lips against Ten's. Both Eleven and Ten felt their eyes slowly slip close as all of time and space around them slowly halted. They were both in their own world's, reeling in the way the other felt.

When they finally pulled apart, Ten interlaced Eleven's fingers again and kissed his lips sweetly. "Come on," he said with bright eyes and bruised lips, "we have the universe to see."


End file.
